Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sealing enclosures, and more particularly, to an apparatus for more effectively sealing a door of a watertight enclosure.
Description of Related Art
Typical electrical enclosures incorporate a single seal system to protect the enclosure from water and dust, whereby the enclosure lip seats against the inside of the enclosure door. These doors typically have a single flange which attempts to stiffen the door for sealing purposes and requires multiple latches to secure the door from leaking. When hit with high pressure wash down equipment these seals fail and water gets into the enclosure.
One conventional technique includes putting drain holes in an enclosure to allow water that penetrated the enclosure water to escape. Another technique, used when an enclosure is in a high pressure wash down area, involves covering the enclosure with plastic bags to help prevent water from entering the enclosure when high pressure (1000 psi) washing is used for cleaning plant equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more effective design for sealing the door of a watertight electrical enclosure.